Vorlage Diskussion:TCWE
Icon Das TCW-Logo ist kaum als solches zu erkennen. Wenn unbedingt ein Icon verwendet werden muss, dann würde ich vorschlagen Datei:TCW-Logo horizontal.jpg zu verwenden. Das ist auch ein offizielles Logo, zu sehen z.B. auf allen TCW-DVD-Veröffentlichungen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:21, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Gefällt mir. Datei:--).gif – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:26, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich frage mich eher, wofür die Vorlage überhaupt noch gebraucht wird, da jetzt nur noch der Folgenname da steht. Die Nummer kriegt man raus, wenn man auf den Artikel klickt, und wie Anakin schon sagte, erkennt man so gut wie gar nichts ob das TCW ist, oder nicht. Ob das horizontale gut aussieht, guck ich gleich, aber wahrscheinlich ist es „zu lang“. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:37, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Also mMn ist es bei 50px, 60px und 65px zu kurz und bei 75px zu lang, dafür erkennt man aber viel mehr, einer einen Vorschlag? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:42, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Zumindest sieht es besser aus als vorher. Finde nicht, dass es zu lang ist.--Anakin Skywalker 14:52, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich finde nicht, das es zu lang ist, wenigstens erkennt man es gut. Pandora Diskussion 15:10, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ich würds mit dem neuen Logo machen sieht einfach besser aus. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:11, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ist das euer Ernst? Wenn ich nämlich nur die einzige bin, die das kacke findet, bin ich absofort still. Jaina 15:19, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Nicht zu lang. Das The sieht man nicht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:20, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Die, bei Leuten wie Ahsoka, die ja fast nur TCW-Quellen haben, siehts blöd aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:21, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::@Jaina: Hm... sieht auch nicht optimal aus. Hast du Recht. Aber vorher sah es meiner Meinung nach schlimmer aus. Am Besten finde ich noch die Lösung, Icon gegen den ganz normalen Link ''The Clone Wars zu tauschen und überhaupt keine Icons zu verwenden. Das wird ja gerade bei den Vorschlägen diskutiert.--Anakin Skywalker 15:24, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Wofür ist die Vorlage dann überhaupt noch gut? Die Staffelnummer und die Fernsehserie erfährt man doch schon durch den Artikel, und @Jaina, ja das sieht wie Anakin so schön neutral formuliert hat, nicht optimal aus. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:27, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Man hat ja auch nicht immer Bock, auf die entsprechende Folge zu klicken. Cracks wie ich kennen die Nummern ja auswendig (:P), aber wenn ein Besucher so einen Artikel liest und in die Quellen schaut, ist es schon gut zu wissen, welche Folge und Nummer die Quelle ist (Orientierung). – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:30, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich als normaler durchschnitts Besucher würde mich eher fragen was die Zahlen da sollen... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:06, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::P.S: Der Folgentitel wird doch so oder so angezeigt. Und, ich weiß nicht, wie es bei anderen Benutzern ist, wenn ich auf etwas unbekanntes stoße, dann will ich mir das doch durchlesen, auch, wenn mir danach dann einfällt, was es damit auf sich hat. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:11, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich frage mich grade wieso diese logos? müsste man denn dann nicht für NJO oder LotF auch solche Icons erstellen? oder für die Xwing-Reihe? Die nummer versteh ich ja noch, aber dieses TCW-Logo ist mMn total überflüssig.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 18:20, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das sehe ich genauso, und dann, wenn man alle einbindet, das aussehen wie ein bunter Smartie-Haufen ;) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:22, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wenn TCW eine Vorlage mit Icon hat, dann darf natürlich auch Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Vermächtnis der Jedi-Ritter, X-Wing-Reihe und wie die Roman-, Comic- und Fernsehserien alle heißen eine haben. Und genau das ist der Rattenschwanz an der Sache. Weil die Icons mal kürzer mal länger sind, verrücken sie die ganzen Links. Weil sie alle andere Farben haben, erstrahlt auch der Quellen-Abschnitt in allen möglichen Farben, der sich dann regelrecht aufdrängt. Dazu kommt, dass die Logos so klein geschrumpft werden, bis man sie kaum noch lesen kann. Bitte HIER diskutieren, wie die Quellen-Listen in Artikeln in Zukunft aussehen sollen.--Anakin Skywalker 18:36, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Was die Quellen angeht möcht ich nichts mit zu tun haben aber hier möcht ich noch ein Vorschlag machen: Wenns statt 75px|link=The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) } ( }) } |d=(Decoded) |n=(normal und Decoded) }} So sein würde *TCW } ( }) } |d=(Decoded) |n=(normal und Decoded) }}> möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:56, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Da wird aber nunmal grad eine Grundsatzdiskussion geführt, die das auch beinhaltet. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:33, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Ich bin grundsätzlich gegen solche Logos. Es gibt nämlich immer noch Leute, die nur eine Langsamme Internetverbindung haben, und die freuen sich über jedes Bild, das auf einer Website nicht eingebbunden ist. Diese Bilder haben keinen Nutzen, erhöhen aber die Ladezeiten unserer Seiten. Unbd das lange Icon ist einfach zu lang, gerade bei schmalen Bildschirmen und oft verwendeten Einzelnachnweisen kann das zu einem unschönen Zeilenwechsel führen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:15, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst, oder? Ladezeiten sind wohl das geringste aller Probleme hier. 12:54, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich stimme Admiral Ackbar in Bezug auf das Icon zu. Es ist definitiv zu lang und es führt bei Artikeln die viele Quellen und Einzelnachweise aus TCW enthalten zu unschönen Verschiebungen, die einfach beschissen ausschaun. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich ja auch die Änderung von MdU gestern rückkängig gemacht, und werde es unter Umständen auch wieder tun. Meiner Meinung nach geht es bei diesem Icon nicht vordergründig um die vollständige Lebarkeit sondern vielmehr um die von Ben schon angesprochene Differenzierung. Zum Thema Ladezeiten denke ich auch, dass das nicht wirklich das Problem ist. Yoga-Wan Kenobi '''Diskussion 13:10, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Das ist genau das, was ich schon die ganze Zeit sage. Optische Differenzierung und leichte Zuordnung durch das kleine (weniger gut lesbare) Icon. 13:31, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Für Leute mit Breitband-DSL ist das natürlich kein Problem, aber es gibt immer noch Regionen in Deutschland, wo das nicht angeboten wird. Und so lange ich keine Vorteile in diesem Logo sehe (dass es zu TCW gehört, kann man auch ohne Logo erkennen), sehe ich keinen Grund, diesen, wenn auch geringen, Nachteil in Kauf zu nehmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:19, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich hab noch ne Idee wir könnten doch einfach Öffentlich also in den Meldungen Abstimmen lassen ob nun überhaupt noch logos in sowas mit rein sollen möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:00, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Als Dorfkind mit dem letzten Hinterweltleranschluss kann ich Ackbar in Bezug auf die Ladezeiten extrem zustimmen. Und dieses Bild hat keinerlei Nutzen und umso weniger, wenn auch noch zusätzlich der Clone Wars-Zusatz hinzukommt. Das sieht aus wie Werbung (die grade CloneWars hier schon aus jeder Unterseite bekommt...) und seriös ist das mit Sicherheit nicht. Jaina 16:07, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Da stimm ich Tyber und Yoga zu. Wenn einer in ner TCW-Folge den Namen aufschnappt, erkennt er den Namen viel schneller mit so nem Icon. Oder kann man bei Anakin Skywalker bei annährend 100 Quellen sofort alle TCW-Folgen ausmachen. Und die Ladezeiten bei solchen Bildern sind doch wirklich nur ein Alibiargument. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:17, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Welcher Besucher sucht die Quellen denn bitte nach einer Clone Wars-Folge ab? Der wird wohl eher in den Artikel schauen und inzwischen immer einen Einzelnachweis erhalten, der ihn dann zur entsprechenden Quelle führt. Und womit wird begründet, dass Clone Wars vor anderen Quellen steht? Wenn diese Kinderserie ein Bildchen bekommt, gebietet es der Einheitlichkeit, dass jede Buch-, Comic- und sonst was-Serie sowas bekommt. Echt mal, wer sich für Clone Wars interessiert, braucht keine Dutzend Icons in der Quellenangabe, damit er Bescheid weiß, dass es auch tatsächlich darin vorkommt. Jaina 16:27, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Leser mögen Bilder, weil solche Bilder zum Klicken einladen. Das war nicht zuletzt auch ein Grund zur Neugestaltung der Portallandschaft. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir nicht auch in den Quellenabschnitten einen zusätzlichen optischen "Klickanreiz" schaffen sollten, der dazu noch eine durchaus sinnvolle Differenzierungsfunktion erfüllt. 16:31, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Diese Bilder beeinflussen aber auch dazu nur diese Quelle anzugucken. Also wird in einem Artikel von einer Person wie sagen wir mal Pellaeon dieser eine mini-link zu dieser kinderserie von allen angeklickt und die deutlich wichtigeren Quellen werden dadurch runtergesetzt und wenn man allen Serien etc. ein eigenes Logo gibt sieht es, wie oben schon gesagt, einfach nur noch unseriös aus UND ich erinnere mich an manche diskussionen über neue Vorlagen wo man das Argument vorbrachte dass die JP doch seriöser sein solle als die WP und die WP hat soweit ich weiß ebenfalls logos für alles und jedes. Aber eigentlich stellt sich damit ja auch die frage ob das Logo für die Datenbank gerechtfertigt ist. will ja nicht nur auf TCW rum treten. Und ich stimme Admiral Ackbar zu: Wieso sollte man irgendwelche Qualitätsprobleme oder , seien sie auch noch so klein, ladezeitprobleme hinnehmen um ein paar ... ich nen es mal TCW-Freaks ... ihrem liebling ein Logo zu geben. Kann ich ja auch anfangen und für meine drei lieblingsreihen das gleiche fordern.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 17:51, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich verstehe zwar nicht wirklich was das mit Unseriösität zu tun hat, aber ich muss nicht alles verstehen. Das ganze hat auch nichts mit TCW-Freak oder Lieblinsserie zu tun. Es geht hier ums mitmachen! Und wie ich schon hier geschrieben hab, verstehe ich nicht warum auf einmal alle diese Icons störend finden. Die anderen Vorlagen gibt es schon wesentlich länger, und es hat sich keiner über längere Ladezeit aufgeregt bzw. hier einen Vorschlag gemacht diese Icons raus zu nehmen. Ich finde das alles sehr komisch. Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 19:16, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Auf einmal... Man hat die Icons einfach so reingesetzt... Hat das Pandora nicht schon gesagt?! Und selbst wenn, auf einmal, man sagt auch: Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel... und es ist eindeutig zu Viel. Ich habe mich schon immer über diese Icons beschwert, vllt. ist es dir nur nicht aufgefallen. Man hat Gesetzte auch einfach so auf einmal verabschiedet, sind sie deswegen falsch? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 19:21, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Mir geht es nicht um eine Abstimmung, sondern dass niemand einen Vorschlag gemacht hat diese Icons raus zu nehmen. Und der Vergleich hinkt ein bisschen. Yoga-Wan Kenobi '''Diskussion 19:30, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::whm sorry aber ich hatte schon einen Vorschlag gemacht wie wir die ersetzen könnten aber jetzt nochmal ne frage warum denn so viele Beiträge wegen nur einmal Icons ändern? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 19:36, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Weil Ben und Co. nicht einsehen wollen, warum die unnötig sind.... Und jetzt schreibt gefälligst in die Vorschläge rein, lest Owk's Beitrag durch und versteht. --'''Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 19:41, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Also wenn die Ladezeiten ein Problem sind, dann lässt sich dagegen Besseres tun, als die (leider sehr geringe) Benutzerfreundlichkeit der Jedipedia noch weiter zu reduzieren. Man muss den Leuten ein anspruchssvolles Design bieten, simpler Text sieht einfach öde und langweilig aus. Zu solchen Zwecken haben wir unter anderem die Ära-Vorlage, die Infoboxen, Zitate, Bilder, Verweise auf Bild- und Zitatseiten sowie die Navigationsleisten. Die Quellen sehen einfach extrem dahingeklatscht aus, etwas Farbe würde dem extrem guttun. Wenn es euch wirklich extrem stört, kein Problem: Es ist ein Kinderspiel, um das Icon etwas CSS-Code drumzusetzen und es dann über die eigene /monobook.css auszublenden. Wenn man schließlich Firefox und Stylish benutzt, lässt es sich sogar als unangemeldeter Benutzer ausblenden. Design ist im Internet eine unglaublich wichtige Sache, Seiten wie Youtube, Facebook, Studi/SchülerVZ usw. hätten sich sonst niemals durchsetzen können, wenn sie kein gutes, anspruchsvolles Design gehabt hätten. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 19:55, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Glaubst du wirklich, der durchschnittliche Benutzer/Leser würde wissen, wie das geht? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:42, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage automatisieren? Man könnte recht einfach die Vorlage so progammieren, dass eine Angabe von des Titels nicht mehr nötig ist. Dazu müsste nur im Vorlagenquellcode eine Zuordnung von Nummer und Episode eingefügt werden, was an sich kein Problem wäre. Jedoch müsste dann wohl gleichzeitig T3 alle Einbindungen der Vorlage ändern und das erste und vierte Argument entfernen. Auserdem muss dann die Vorlage jedes mal, wenn der Titel einer neuen Folge bekannt wird, geändert werden. Dafür wäre es dann aber nicht mehr nötig, in jedem Artikel einzeln englische Folgennamen gegen deutsche auszutauschen und man würde eine Menge Quelltext in den Artikeln sparen. Soll ich die Vorlage als entsprechend Ändern und Ben bitten, den Droiden anzuwerfen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:48, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das wäre keine schlechte Idee, wenn der Droide das entsprechend ändern kann. – Andro Admin · Disku 15:53, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wäre wirklich mal eine Idee. Vorteil wäre auch, dass man eine Zuteilung Nummer → Serientitel auch möglicherweise in anderen zukünftigen Vorlagen einfach verwerten könnte. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 15:55, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Hab's mal im Sandkasten ausprobiert, ginge ohne Weiteres. Man sollte nur wenn möglich direkt auch das Folgende in MediaWiki:Common.css einfügen, um den Code was zu vereinfachen: /* grau für Vorlage:TCWE */ .tcw-vorlage, .tcw-vorlage a { color: #7f7f7f; font-size: smaller; } /* BKL-Vorlagen */ .bkl {margin-bottom: .4em; border-collapse: collapse; background: #F9F9F9; text-align:left; border-bottom:1px solid #AAAAAA; width: 100%; text-align: left; display: table;} .bkl-bild { text-align: center; padding: 4px; display: table-cell; } ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:35, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST)